


The Graduation Gift

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Owner Victor, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Size Kink, Spanking, Teen Castiel, Top Victor, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, age gap, cockcage, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's gift, a truly generous one, was a young male with dark hair and lightly tanned skin. Trying him out in the middle of his graduation party was far from a hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graduation Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before reading...seriously.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

“I thought Castiel would be a perfect gift for you. You’ll get longer use out of him and I know you go for younger partners.” Victor nodded as he took in his gift, “Congratulations on graduating, Victor. I hope you’ll thoroughly enjoy Castiel.”

Victor circled his gift, a pretty young thing, taking in every single inch of bared flesh and barely managed to ignore the hard press of his cock against his pants. His gift, a truly generous one, was a young male with dark hair and lightly tanned skin. There was a bright red ball-gag shoved into his new sex slave’s mouth and his eyes were concealed by a matching red blindfold.

He glanced at his uncle with amusement when he noted the huge red bow tying Castiel’s hands behind his back but it was the plug between plump cheeks that held most of his attention. Victor was about to step away to lead Castiel away to continue enjoying his party when a voice caught his attention.

“Aren’t you going to try him out?” he blinked at his uncle and noticed everyone watching expectantly. “I want to make sure you enjoy him. If not I’ll get you a different one.”

Victor watched as his uncle reached into his pocket and retrieved a bottle of lube to hand over. He took the bottle and looked around trying to decide where.

“Just bend him over the couch and fuck him right there. It’s his whole purpose after all.”

There was no arguing with the man and Victor had been achingly hard since he’d laid eyes on the young sex slave. He gripped Castiel’s arm, led him towards the couch and shoved him over so his ass was presented.

How he had thought he would be able to hold back for several hours was beyond him.

Victor’s fingers curled around the plug and pulled it out, watching how Castiel’s stretched rim seemed to stretch further when the large bulb, far larger than he’d first suspected, started to come out. It popped free and Victor set the impressive plug aside before uncapping the lube.

With one hand he spread Castiel’s cheeks apart to focus on the gaping, stretched open hole. He groaned lowly as he squirted a very generous portion of lube directly into Castiel’s ass and his sex slave jerked, whimpering into his gag at the cold lube, as Victor made sure Castiel’s hole was thoroughly wet.

He liked it wet and filthy after all.

He wanted to hear his cock plowing through the pretty pink hole that was now his to use how and whenever he saw fit.

“Make sure you use him hard, Vic.” His uncle spoke up, “I want to make sure he can withstand whatever you want to do with him in the future. What’s the point in a sex slave if it can’t take every single thing he want to give it?”

Victor set the lube down, freed his cock and gripping it he pressed it against Castiel’s sloppy wet hole. He shoved in past Castiel’s tight muscles and groaned lowly as the fat head of his cock pushed inside. Castiel’s inner muscles clenched around him and more groaning could be heard from where it was muffled by Castiel’s gag.

“How does he feel?” the question came once Victor had sunk all the way inside and his balls rested against Castiel’s plump ass.

“Perfect.” Victor groaned as his fingers curled around where Castiel’s hands were bound and he rolled his hips back, paused and viciously snapped forward. There was a loud ringing smack that thrilled him. Victor wasted no time in setting a punishing, hard rhythm of fucking.

The wet, filthy sounds of his cock pumping through the generous amount of lube he’d added to his sex slave’s hole was very audible. It only spurred him on though and had him pounding viciously into that tight, plump ass.

Victor’s eyes fixed on the way his cock pumped in and out of Castiel’s gorgeous ass. His thick cock split that perfect pink hole wide and stuffed it full. Without warning he brought his hand down on the smooth flesh of Castiel’s ass and moaned loudly when it had the desired result.

Immediately Castiel tightened up around him and whimpered into his gag, shuddering and jerking. Victor continued to snap his hips forward quickly with one hand gripping Castiel’s bound wrists and the other smacking Castiel’s ass.

The once light tan skin was turning a perfect cherry red and the startled jerks, muffled yelps and the vice like grip of Castiel around him dragged him closer and closer to his release. “Fuck.” He groaned lowly, lips parted and breathing picking up.

It was filthy and rough and perfect. The best kind of graduation gift that he’d never imagined getting. Victor knew he would be getting a lot of use out of his gift over the years. His pace picked up and his hand stopped smacking against Castiel’s ass.

Instead he gripped Castiel’s hip, tightened his fingers around bound wrists and started pounding even harder into him. The wet sound of him fucking got louder and louder along with the harsh smack of skin against skin. He wasn’t even aware of anyone else in the room watching them or the low murmuring as he lost himself in a wet, tight hole.

A wet, tight hole that was _his_ to fuck and use and _wreck_ however he saw fit. The power of that thought had pleasure curling warmly in his stomach.

“Fuck. Feels so good.” He groaned as he slammed in balls deep and came with a loud moan of appreciation. His hips jerked forward a few times, still chasing that feeling of Castiel tight around his sensitive cock, before he stilled.

“How was it?” the voice slowly brought him back and Victor eased his softening cock out with a low groan. He could feel the way Castiel’s hole seemed to flutter around him and took in the gape of his sex slave’s hole once his large cock had pulled out.

He took the offered cloth, cleaned himself up and roughly shoved Castiel’s plug back inside just to hear the broken whimper against Castiel’s gag. “Great. Thank you for such a thoughtful and useful gift.” He grinned widely, “He’ll be getting a lot of use I can promise you that.”

There was laughter at the comment and Victor glanced back to where his sex slave was still draped over the couch, bound and gagged. “Do you want me to send him to your room?”

Victor gave it a thought and shook his head, “No. I think I’ll keep him right there. I might want to give him another try before everyone leaves.”

His uncle grinned at him as he clapped him on the shoulder, “Got to make sure he’s what you want, right?” Victor nodded and turned back to the party, pleased as his friends and family admired the naked sex slave still bent over the couch.

He fully planned on spending the night with his pretty little sex slave tied up and screaming underneath him. There wasn’t a better way to celebrate that he could think of and the very thought had his cock twitching with renewed interest.


End file.
